FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a support system for suspending a kitchen appliance from the bottom surface of a kitchen cabinet and more specifically to such a support system which simplifies the installation of a kitchen appliance underneath a kitchen cabinet.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,185, assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of the present invention, it is known to suspend kitchen appliances, such as electric toasters, directly under the kitchen cabinetry to provide additional counter space. Other patents which disclose support systems for mounting a kitchen appliance under a kitchen cabinet are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,853 and 4,753,406.
The suspension system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,853 requires the utilization of a bracket plate which is adjustably secured to a pair of hanger brackets. The hanger brackets are, in turn, bolted to the bottom of the kitchen cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,185 discloses an arrangement for suspending a toaster oven beneath a kitchen cabinet which require special plastic spacers for adjustably suspending the appliance. The appliance is joined to a hood which in turn is suspended from the kitchen cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,406 discloses a metal plate adapted to be placed on a bottom panel of a kitchen cabinet. A hook extends downwardly from the metal plate through the bottom panel of the kitchen cabinet. A bracket includes a hook retaining hole for retaining the hook. An adjustment bolt and an adjustment nut threaded over the adjustment bolt engages the bracket. A reinforcing attachment plate includes a boss for engaging the adjustment bolt.
The foregoing patents are illustrative of the various complex arrangements heretofore used for suspending a kitchen appliance from a kitchen cabinet. These prior art arrangements comprise numerous parts which results in rather difficult installation.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to suspend a kitchen appliance from the under surface of a kitchen cabinet through the use of relatively few components which makes the installation relatively simple and not time consuming. Features such as simple installation in a relatively short duration of time are particularly desired by the do-it-yourself consumer.